scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falcons and Fears
'The Falcon Returns' is the eighteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the second part in a two part episode. The Mario Bros. are guest stars. Premise Scooby and the gang go to Falcon Mountain Resort. To make things better they meet the famous Mario Bros.! And to make things worse a giant falcon haunts the mountain! Synopsis Previously: The Falcon Returns The gang meets the Mario Bros. and solves the mystery of a giant falcon. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are outdoors looking for the Falcon’s Cave. Three killer pizzas rise out of the ground and each of them chases each of Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After getting the killer pizzas to explode, Velma finds out that the killer pizzas are robots. Fred spots the cave and they enter it. Inside, Mario’s voice echoes “I’m in here.” Fred is about to open a door when 3 killer pizzas appear. Velma hands Fred and Daphne rocks and they toss them at the killer pizzas, breaking them. They enter the room and find a computer playing recordings of Mario. Velma clicks on software called: Killer Pizza Control. A map pops up on the screen listing the location of everybody on the mountain, and the location where the killer pizzas can turn on. Velma clicks the Turn off killer pizzas button, and she finds Mario on the map. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Luigi are getting hungry. They go the kitchen. After making 3 tacos, Luigi, Scooby, and Shaggy eat them. Soon, they are outside. They see a normal-sized falcon that looks just like the giant falcon. A masked man films it for a few seconds and runs away. Shaggy wonders what that was about. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma have found Mario tied up on a chair inside a building. They see the masked man holding a movie projector. He runs to a window and turns it on. It projects the giant falcon flying in the air. The masked man movies the projector so it looks like the falcon is flying away, suddenly, the giant falcon looks like it’s going to grab somebody. The masked man moves the projector more. Suddenly, the falcon starts normally flying again, and the masked man makes the falcon look like it’s flying out of sight, and he turns off the projector when the falcon flies out of sight. The masked man walks off. Mario, Fred, Velma, and Daphne walk up to the projector and Fred picks it up. They all leave the building and go looking for Luigi, Shaggy, and Scooby. Before entering the hotel, Velma sees a sheet of paper the masked man dropped. When the gang and Mario Bros. have all met up, Fred, Velma, and Daphne explain what happened. Suddenly, killer pizzas appear all over the lobby and attack the gang and the Mario Bros., Velma reads the words “Shut down pizza,” from the sheet of paper the cloaked man dropped, and the killer pizzas turn off. They all leave the hotel, and look for the masked man. While looking for the cloaked man, the falcon flies at them. They just stand there, and the giant falcon goes right through them. They continue looking for the cloaked man. Velma finds a sheet of paper that says: The culprit is Falcon. Shaggy says they never met anybody named Falcon. A half-man-half-falcon appears and roars at the gang. The chase scene starts. In it, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the killer pizzas. They chase the killer pizzas until the pizzas explode. Fred is running from the giant falcon. The falcon goes through him. Velma and Daphne are running from the half-man-half-falcon. They escape him. The Mario Bros. are running from the masked man. They escape him, ending the chase scene. The half-man-half-falcon crashes into a wall. The gang and the Mario Bros. come over. The half-man-half-falcon is really the masked man. Velma says the masked man isn't Falcon. She unmasks the masked man to reveal Fonalc. Velma explains that if you rearrange the letters in Falcon you get Fonalc. Fonalc wanted to scare everybody away from the mountain and look for the Falcon’s Treasure. He filmed the falcon and made it appear giant he used two costumes, and an army of killer pizza robots. The next day, the Mario Bros. have opened their own resort on Falcon Mountain and the gang gets free rooms. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Giant Falcon *Killer Pizzas *Masked Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Falcon Mountain **The Falcon's Cave **Falcon Mountain Resort **The Food of Falcons Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1